This invention relates generally to packages for electronic devices.
Electronic devices may be packaged in a variety of different package styles. Surface mount packages are particularly desirable because they enable the packages to be secured to printed circuit boards or other devices through the application of heat.
Solder balls may be placed in an array on the underside of the electronic component coupled to lands in the electronic component. These lands are connected by interconnections to the various input and output nodes of the integrated circuit. The balls may be positioned on lands on the printed circuit board. When the structure is heated, the solder balls soften and bond to the lands on the printed circuit board, forming mechanical and electrical connections.
The strength of the connection between the solder balls, the component, and the printed circuit board is an area of considerable concern. Fatigue may occur in these connections. Such fatigue generally results in failure of the electronic device that uses the component.
Thus, there is a need for alternate ways to provide ball grid array packages with improved solder fatigue resistance.